


Every Little Thing You Do

by punkgrump



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU probably, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plotless Fluff, au where shit didn't hit the fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkgrump/pseuds/punkgrump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masaomi coming to live with Mikado was truly the most beneficial for both of them. Somewhere along in the chaos, he realized he felt stronger for Mikado than for Saki. Masaomi kept it inside for the most part until a small slip-up of confession came over a few glasses of wine. Slowly, they came to have a rather domestic relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing You Do

Masaomi coming to live with Mikado was truly the most beneficial for both of them. Somewhere along in the chaos, he realized he felt stronger for Mikado than for Saki. Masaomi kept it inside for the most part until a small slip-up of confession came over a few glasses of wine. Slowly, they came to have a rather domestic relationship.

Often times, Mikado would be on the computer for hours of a time to do assignments and projects. It never impeded on his health, but annoyed Kida because of how bored he got without Mikado's attention. He resorted to running off to the store and bought a bleach kit. Masaomi figured that bleaching his roots would entertain his mind enough.

* * *

 

"I don't know how you can bare bleaching your hair." Mikado looked up from his computer, smiling at the image of Masaomi's hair, wrapped in plastic. "It burns my eyes."

Masaomi gave Mikado a bigger smile. "It burned my eyes at first, but I've gotten used to it."

In those thirty minutes, Mikado got only a short paragraph done, too distracted by Kida sitting across from him. Truly, he couldn't complain. It was nice, being given small, sweet kisses and holding hands across the table.

The loose bottoms and bleach stained shirt he wore made Mikado's heart flutter, despite being so messy. It showed just how thin Masaomi was, but knowing he was healthy, it was rather endearing.

Once the thirty minutes was up, he gave Mikado one last kiss, stretching lazily. "Ah, finally."

Mikado smiled as he headed to the bathroom to wash his hair, continuing to type away.

* * *

 

After an additional twenty minutes of water running, Masaomi came out quietly, rather than an ostentatious entrance. It was a soft padding of feet against carpet.

Coming up behind Mikado, Masaomi covered his hand in the fabric of his sleeves. He brought his hands from the back of Mikado to cover his eyes.

"Guess who?"

Mikado warmly smiled. "You're cheesy, Masaomi."

Masaomi moved his hands away, Mikado turned around to kiss him. Coming away from the kiss, Mikado ran his fingers through the freshly blond hair.

"You look great." He kissed Masaomi's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cheesy, not proofread, and sloppily written I am sorry. though, it does serve its purpose for aimless Mikida fluff. This was inspired by a random otp meme I saw I think??


End file.
